In Loving Memory
by TheNightFury
Summary: Post Reichenbach. John never really thought about how much Sherlock had become a part of life, never thought about how alone he was before he met Sherlock until he was gone.


**A/N**

**So I finally watched Sherlock season 2 episode 3 and well… I had to curl up in a corner and cry before I could write this. I know it's probably been done quite a few times but I had to write this. If you haven' noticed I love writing things like this so I hope you enjoy. It's short but I think it worked. **

John never really thought about how much Sherlock had become a part of life, never thought about how alone he was before he met Sherlock. Without John ever stopping to think about it, Sherlock had become his best friend, but now he was gone and the worst part was the world thought he was a fake. Everyone believed that Sherlock made up Moriarty to make himself look good. Even though Sherlock himself told John what the newspapers said was true John didn't believe it, Sherlock's pitiful excuse that he'd looked John up before they met was ridiculous, he knew Sherlock, he knew the truth but no one wanted to believe it. He was surrounded by idiots who were willing to believe anything the media said if it made someone they hated look bad.

John sighed as he looked around the apartment. Everything was put neatly into boxes and piled up at the side of the room. It felt wrong seeing the room like this, cold and empty. The smiley face that Sherlock had shot into the wall was still there, Ms. Hudson still hadn't gotten around to fixing it, or maybe she didn't want to, John wasn't sure and honestly didn't care. John wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay in the room if it was gone.

Johns mind wandered back to everything he and Sherlock had done together, how somehow Sherlock gave John a purpose; he was actually doing something with his life even though sometimes John thought he didn't really do anything. Sherlock always said though that John did help, he always helped. Now he had nothing to live for, nothing to do with his life again. John had something amazing in his life and then it was taken away.

John's throat tightened and anger filled up inside him. Why did Sherlock jump? Why did he kill himself like that? It only made people believe for sure that Sherlock was a fake, is that what he wanted? For everyone to think he was a fake? John looked over at the empty spot where the sofa Sherlock would always throw himself onto when he was bored and trying to think. Everything reminded him of Sherlock now that he was gone. Everywhere he looked something made him think of Sherlock. The taxi's reminded him of the first case they solved together, the stupid café where they ate at, John couldn't even go near St. Bart's hospital, and if he did John was sure he'd have a complete breakdown.

John was a soldier; he'd seen good men die before, so why did Sherlock's death hurt so much? Why did he have so much trouble controlling all the raging emotions inside him? Why was it so hard to move on? Why did every fiber of his being try and reject the thought that Sherlock was dead?

"He really cared about you John," A voice softly informed him, making John jump. Turning around John found himself face to face with Molly.

"Molly…" John began but Molly continued,

"He always put on a happy face for you… but when he thought you weren't looking he was so sad. He cared about you, more than he ever cared about anyone. You were the only person that ever mattered to Sherlock."

"That's not true," John argued.

"He cared so much…" Molly whispered, "More than you'll ever know. Deep down he cared."

"The only thing the world see's is a liar," John muttered, "that's how the world will always remember him…"

"I don't Sherlock would care if it meant protecting you," Molly calmly informed John.

"You think Moriarty made Sherlock kill himself?" John asked. Molly shrugged and replied,

"I don't know honestly. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"I don't care what everyone says, I know Sherlock and I know he didn't lie to me," John insisted.

"That's why Sherlock trusted you," Molly agreed, "because you always believed in him." Molly turned and left, leaving John to his thoughts. All John could think about then was what if Moriarty somehow forced Sherlock to jump. What if Moriarty did this to completely destroy Sherlock for good? John knew that regardless, Sherlock was innocent, and he knew that someday that people would realize that. John hoped that someone would realize the truth, hoped that he could find a way to show the world, hope that Sherlock, his best friend, wasn't really gone. Because, at that point that was all he had left to live for. Hope.

**End Notes**

** Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and if you know if and when season 3 for Sherlock is coming out! **


End file.
